Shuffle Drabbles
by sockstar
Summary: Just a typical music shuffle for writing flash fic. Multiple pairings.


Shuffle Drabbles.

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **Drabbles. Will do more in the future.

* * *

**Summary: **Just a typical music shuffle for writing flash fic. Multiple pairings.

* * *

1.

He spent all day trying his luck, pushing his nerves and Carly's patience as far as he dared. A complete waste of time. Carly was walking out of the lunchroom with another guy.

"Well, looks like you lose again Fredweird. Get over her. Man up. You don't have a chance with her."

It might sink in this time.

Freddie sighed, "I'm only ever going to be just a friend right, and I'm never going to be able to change it am I?" There was a hint of resignation, defeat. He closed his eyes, out of sight, out of mind, and he might not cry in front of Sam.

"You'll find someone else, and that's all that matters. Just open your eyes." Sam was hoping Freddie would see the blond girl sitting across from him.

**In The End - Linkin Park**

**

* * *

**

2.

"YOU CAN DO IT CARLY." Sam was screaming at the girl with the dark hair, who was racing yet another circuit around the building.

"This isn't even a real fight? Why do I have to do training."

"NO QUESTIONS SHAY. Do you think Shelby isn't training?"

Around once again.

"Okay, that's enough. Back to the apartment. NO ELEVATOR. TAKE THE STAIRS." Sam yelled as she hit the button. "YOU BETTER BE UP THERE BEFORE I AM." Carly had no chance. Sam rode the elevator to the Shay residence, walked past Spencer lying on the couch, gave him a wink (it was fun to mess with his head), then walked over to the refrigerator.

"What is this?" As a glass filled with gleaming yellow yolks, and nearly translucent egg whites was thrust into Carly's hand.

"Your punishment for failure!" Sam cracked yet another raw egg into the glass. "DRINK IT."

"Eww eww eww gross." Carly was staring at it, trying to gather the courage to even think about drinking it, whilst Sam looked on.

Sam would get Carly ready for the fight, like it or not.

**Eye of the Tiger - Survivor

* * *

**

3.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm sick of watching her gallivanting around town, flirting with anyone with a heartbeat, and I'm always dragged along. I sit around looking like an idiot." Freddie was gesticulating wildly.

Gallivanting? Who says that? Spencer felt for the boy who was practically a man, as his sister's choice in boyfriends had become very suspect in previous months, but he had to take Carly's side.

"Well, there isn't much you can do. Carly has made it pretty clear." Spencer tried to dissuade him from any dire course of action. He could tell what was swirling around in his mind, as it had happened to him before as well. Spencer sat for a moment, and watched Freddie's expression harden.

"Don't do it Fredward. It won't work. Do you want to lose her forever?" Spencer warned him. He knew what could happen. Spencer never spoke to her again. Years of friendship, broken and shattered by one short conversation.

"I can't just watch any more. I'm putting it out there. All or nothing. I'm sick of it. Month after month I watch guys who never loved Carly break her heart, whilst she breaks mine. Carly needs to give me a chance, or I'm done." Freddie had steeled himself to his task at hand, and the consequences of failure, and it was Carly's choice now.

**Love Will Tear Us Apart - Joy Division

* * *

**

4.

Limo. Junior Prom Night.

"I still can't believe you convinced them to put a hotdog machine in here. It's not exactly standard issue." They were sitting sideways, with Carly and Sam, who was eating a hotdog, on one side, with Gibby and Freddie on the other. Sam finished chewing on her food and swallowed.

"Hey Carls... are you going all the way tonight?" The 2 girls had rented adjacent hotel rooms. Freddie had no idea. Sam wanted to see his reaction. The reaction was Freddie choking on his glass of champagne then looked about the cabin with trying to gauge everyone's reaction. They had only been going out for 3 months. Carly just smiled at him. Freddie's eyes widened.

"Whaddya think Gibby?" Sam questioned.

"I don't even have an opinion. What Carly does is her own business." Gibby stuck his hands up in the air. He wanted no part of Sam's little game.

Sam glared at him, using the bottle of ketchup to point at Gibby. "Come on, you.." Splat.

"WHAT THE HELL" Gibby was covered in ketchup.

"Aw man I splattered Gibby in the face."

"You got me too Puckett! I told you we didn't need a goddamn hot-dog machine in the limo." Freddie was temporarily angry. Then he looked at Carly and blushed.

Gibby sat there quietly licking the ketchup off his own face. If he stopped talking, he still might get a little somethin' somethin' from Sam at the end of the night.

**Miserlou - Dick Dale & The Del-Tones

* * *

**

AN: There you have it. It's not the typical "Write only in the time the song takes" stuff, although the original versions were done mostly like that, then expanded a little afterwards. Probably all terrible, maybe someone will get a kick out of it.

1. Linkin Park, eh. I don't think this band have aged very well. This one doesn't really match at all, probably the worst of the 4, was done pretty much during the actual first play of the song, like I'm supposed to. :O

2. Eye of the Tiger. Inspired by iFight Shelby Maxx.

3. Joy Division. I like how this turned out, and takes what could happen to Freddie to a realistic place, those sort of ultimatums can happen, guys get sick of watching, take the ultimate step of threatening to pull out of the comfortable "just friends" arrangement to really show that they are serious. Decided to have Spencer be the one who the song was really talking about, not saying if it worked for Freddie.

4. Miserlou. This song IS Pulp Fiction. This one is by far the worst one I "cheated" on, (it's only 2 minutes!), but I felt the story was pretty fun when I was writing it.


End file.
